


Celebrations

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Falling for your Teammate is not a Good Thing [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brazil 2019, Carlos likes Lando, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Carlos wants to celebrate his 3rd place with Lando and one thing leads to another.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/George Russell
Series: Falling for your Teammate is not a Good Thing [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Here's another installment to this series. I delayed writing because I wanted to have an idea of where this series will go and how it will end. As you can probably tell, Austin has been skipped but it has been mentioned in this story and there's the possibility that it will be mentioned again in the future. Here we see Lando give into his feelings for Carlos without a thought about George, again something that will be mentioned in the future as I hope to convey why Lando is doing what he is doing with Carlos and betraying poor George. The next installment will probably focus on Abu Dhabi. Hope you all enjoy this and please leave comments or any ideas on how you'd like the series to go!

Lando had not long finished packing when he heard a knock on the door of his hotel room. He frowned as he went to see who it was. Thankfully, he wasn’t rushing around as normal to get a flight back home as it was scheduled for the early hours of Monday since it took forever to get home from Brazil. He had been out with the rest of the team celebrating Carlos getting his first podium but he had left early. He was tired and not much of a drinker anyway so he decided to go back to the hotel. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see his teammate. Carlos was grinning at him as he let himself into Lando’s room.

“I was wondering where you had got to. You left early.” Said Carlos.

Lando shrugged.

“I’m not really into partying, Carlos, you know that.” He said quietly.

“So you don’t want to share this?” Carlos asked as he held up his bottle of champagne that he should’ve got had he actually gotten onto the podium in the first place. 

Lando rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle and took a sip of it before pulling a face and blushed as he handed the bottle back to a laughing Carlos.

“I thought I would come here and celebrate with you.” Carlos said as he chucked his shoes off.

“You should be out celebrating with the team not stuck in here with me.” Lando insisted.

Carlos just shook his head as he lay down on Lando’s bed and placed the bottle on the bedside table before patting the space beside him to encourage Lando to lie down too.

“Well I’m staying here.” Carlos said quietly.

Lando sighed and climbed onto the bed as he lay down opposite his teammate. The older man smiled at him, still stunned by the fact that he had achieved 3rd place.

“I can’t believe I got a podium, even if it was with the team.” Carlos exclaimed.

“You should’ve been up there with Max and Pierre.” Said Lando.

“Yeah but it was good to be up there with the team.” Carlos replied happily.

Lando smiled at him.

“It was good to have you by my side up there.” Carlos said softly.

Lando blushed as Carlos chuckled.

“Yeah well at least you had a good race, you did so much better than me and yet you were at the back of the grid.” Mumbled Lando. 

“Hey.” 

The young Brit looked at his teammate and swallowed heavily.

“You did so well to get points, remember this is your first year in F1, there are still more chances to do well.” Carlos states firmly.

“I know, it’s just that you made up 17 places and I only made up like 2.” Grumbled Lando.

“You need to stop being so hard on yourself, you did great.” Insisted Carlos.

Lando smiled gently and let Carlos cup his cheek. He had been ignoring the Spaniard again after their kiss in Mexico. He had been feeling down after George went to Los Angeles with his friends after the Grand Prix in Austin but Lando tried to keep his distance from his teammate. The closeness between him and Carlos right now made Lando’s heart beat faster. He had been avoiding the older driver because he couldn’t think properly around him. The Spaniard would often look at him and be close to him if they had to sit next to or stand beside one another. When Carlos started rubbing his thumb over the soft skin on his face, he nearly melted. His teammate was looking at him with so much warmth in his eyes and Lando couldn’t concentrate. Carlos slowly leaned in and kissed Lando gently on the lips. The younger man let his eyes close as he kissed the Spaniard and wrapped an arm around his waist. They continued to kiss until Carlos shifted so that he was lying on top of Lando. The younger man lost himself to Carlos. He tasted so sweet even with the alcohol he had been drinking. When Carlos swiped his tongue along Lando’s bottom lip, his teammate moaned and gave himself to him as he let the kiss deepen. The Spaniard pulled back to draw in some air and he looked down at Lando.

“Okay?” He asked gently.

He smiled as the Brit nodded. He leaned down and kissed Lando again, sighing into the kiss when he felt Lando cup his cheek and let his fingers run through the dark hair. Carlos pulled back again and grabbed the bottom of Lando’s t-shirt before hauling it up as his teammate clocked on and dragged the t-shirt up and over his head, letting Carlos chuck it onto the floor. The Spaniard gaze down at Lando’s body and smirked.

“Gorgeous.” He whispered.

He leaned in and kissed Lando lazily. He smiled into the kiss as he felt hands roam over his back. He dragged his lips away from Lando’s and sat back on his heels as he slowly pulled his own top off and threw it to the side, laughing softly when he saw his teammate’s eyes rake over his chest and stomach.

“You like?”

Lando nodded frantically and sighed when Carlos placed a kiss on his jaw. He gasped as the lips moved to his neck then down slowly over his chest and stomach before coming to a halt as Carlos couldn’t kiss anymore skin because of the jogging bottoms resting on his hips. 

“How about we do a bit of celebrating?” Carlos murmured.

Lando didn’t have time to answer as Carlos pulled the jogging bottoms down and threw them to the side. The young Brit could feel himself getting hard and the Spaniard hadn’t done anything yet. Carlos stared into Lando’s eyes as he touched his cock through the fabric of the boxers. His teammate moaned and Carlos narrowed his eyes as he eventually stopped touching the younger man in favour of dragging down the boxers. He licked his lips as he looked at Lando spread out on the bed in front of him. He moved closer and kissed his way down Lando’s cock, smirking as he felt Lando writhing beneath him. When he licked the head, Lando groaned and gripped onto the bed sheets and finally, Carlos wrapped his lips around the leaking cock. Lando closed his eyes as the pleasure took over him. 

“Carlos.” He repeatedly whispered.

Carlos continued to suck and swirl his tongue against Lando’s cock as he teased him. As the pressure built, Lando let go of the bed sheets and used one hand to grip on Carlos’ hair. He moaned as he felt sweat gather over his body then he felt close to breaking point.

“Carlos, I’m close.” He stuttered.

His teammate carried on teasing him and when Lando finally came, Carlos didn’t choke as he swallowed. Lando was exhausted and relinquished his grip on his teammate’s hair as the Spaniard moved away.

“I’ll be back in a minute.” He whispered.

Lando was in a daze as he waited for Carlos to return. He didn’t say anything and didn’t move when Carlos came back to clean him up. His eyes drooped but he forced them to remain open as he watched Carlos take off his jeans and crawled into bed beside him and grabbed the covers so that they were settled down to sleep. Carlos chuckled as he gathered Lando into his arms and saw his battle to stay awake.

“Sleep, honey, it’s alright.” He murmured.

“What about you?” Lando slurred sleepily.

“Tonight was about you, just sleep, I’ll be here.” Carlos soothed.

The last thing Lando felt was a kiss against his forehead as he laid his head to rest on Carlos’ chest as sleep took over. Lando had no idea what time it was when he next woke up. He wasn’t even sure if Carlos was awake. It wasn’t until he felt Carlos begin to run a hand up and down his back that he shifted slightly so that his head was resting on the pillow rather than on Carlos’ chest.

“Good morning.” Carlos said quietly.

“Morning.” Lando murmured.

Carlos turned onto his side as he now faced Lando but they couldn’t make out each other’s facial expressions because the room was so dark but Lando could sense that the Spaniard was close because he could feel his breath. He closed his eyes when Carlos moved so that their foreheads were touching. Before anything could happen, the alarm on Lando’s phone broke through the silence in the room. Carlos let out a frustrated sigh as the young driver sat up and reached over to stop the alarm. 

“I have to get ready, I have to go to the airport.” Lando said as he got up out of bed. 

Carlos slowly climbed out of the bed as he rubbed a hand over his face. He glanced up to see Lando running out of the bathroom as he rushed over to his suitcase in the corner of the room to grab some clothes. He carefully grabbed clothes and slowly put them back on before grabbing the champagne bottle. Lando was still rifling through the suitcase so Carlos grabbed his arm so that they were facing each other. 

“Call me when you get home, yeah?” Carlos requested.

Lando nodded and Carlos smiled. The Spaniard moved forward and placed a chaste kiss on Lando’s lips. Without a word, he turned and left the room as he let his teammate run around the room, trying to get ready to leave.

The young Brit didn’t have time to think about his boyfriend, who had left Brazil a couple of hours after the race, until he got in the car to the airport and properly checked his phone. He had been too preoccupied with the team celebrations and Carlos that he hadn’t replied to messages from either his parents or George. What had he done?


End file.
